Rose
"Syempre , gobyerno lang naman ang may kayang gawin ito lahat.." ''--Rose talking to Jinnah about the involvement of the government to the outbreak.1.26 Si Rose ay created character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya magisa sa SM North Edsa hanggang sa napunta sa siya sa bulacan at nakita ang mga studyante at pumunta ang kanyang grupo sa Cathedral (Bulacan) kasama sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail. Personality Si Rose ay matured dahil narin sa kanyang trabaho pero makikitaan mo nang lambot pagdating sa taong kanyang minamahal. Kayang kaya din niyang maglead kahit kanino. Pre-Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, si Rose ay nasa Manila kasama sina Andrew, Zack at Nina. May pagtingin siya kay Andrew. Napagalaman din isa itong secret agent sa isang sikretong organisasyon. Post-Apocalypse Volume I "Chapter 22: Remains" Napansin ng mga tao sa simbahan na may paparating na kotse papalapit sa simbahan. Nasa loob ay sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kasama si Rose "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nasa kotse lamang si Rose habang bumaba ang kanyang mga kasama at pumasok sa simbahan. Napansin nilang maraming sugat si Roy ngunit tsaka nalang niya daw ito ikwekwento dahil may naghihintay sa kanila sa kotse, si Rose. Nagulat si Zack at Nina nang marinig nila ang pangalan ni Rose. Tinanong ni Zack kung ito ba ay si Rose Cruz, sumangayon naman sila. Matapos nito pinuntahan nila kung nasaan si Rose. Sa kotse kung nasaan si Rose, ay naiinip na. Maya maya may lumapit sa kanya na parang kakilala niya. Nagulat siya nang makita niya sina Zack at Nina na kasama niya noon sa manila. Nagkamustahan sila hanggang sa itanong ni Rose kung nasaan si Andrew, sinamahan nila ito sa kanya. Kinwento ni Andrew ang pagdating ng ibang mga survivors sa lugar. Matapos nito bumaba na sila upang salubungin ang mga bagong dating hanggang sa napansin ni Aldrin si Rose, nagulat din si Andrew sa nakita niya, hindi alam ni Aldrin na magkakilala sila kaya nagulat siya nung niyakap ni Rose si Andrew. Maya maya bumaba si Sister Rei at sinabing pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Umakyat na sila pagkatapos. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nagpalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah hanggang sa nauwi sa pagkasa ni Zechariah ng baril. Humarang si Maybelle at sinabing aalis na sila ng ospital. Tinawag ni Maybelle si Isabelle pero nagdalawang isip ito dahil sa pagtingin niya kay Zec pero sa huli ay sumama ito kina Maybelle. Maging si Omid ay sumama. Naiwan sa ospital sina Zec at Brian. Pinromise ni Zec na pag nagkita sila ulit ay kalaban na ang turing nito sa kanila. Sumakay na ng kotse sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at sinundan kung saan pupunta ang kotse nina Eric. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Sina Andrew , Rose , Nina , Zack at Aldrin ay sa counter pumwesto. Lookout sila ngayon dito. Nagusap usap rin sila. Sinimulan ito ni Aldrin at sinabing nagagandahan siya kay Isabelle na nasa wine room nang lugar. Matapos nito, nauwi sa seryosong usapan nang tanungin ni Nina si Rose kung papaano siya nakaligtas sa North Edsa. Biniro nalang muna ito ni Rose at sinabi na malalakas sila kaya sila nabuhay. Tuloy lang kulitan ng magkakaibigan. "Chapter 24: North Edsa" Sa apartment ni Andrew, nabagot si Nina kaya binalak niyang tawagin si Rose upang ayaing magshopping. Nang malaman ni Rose na nandoon si Andrew sa North Edsa, walang anupamang pumayag itong sumama dito. Sa apartment ni Rose, hindi siya makaisip ng isusuot niya dahil kikitain niya sina Nina at Zack kasama si Andrew. Matapos niyang makapamili, nagdala rin siya ng baril upang precaution dahil napanood niya rin ang tungkol sa nangyari sa ospital. Sa CR, tinawagan ni Nina si Rose dahil hindi pa ito nakakarating sa mall. Habang nasa kalagitnaan ang kanilang paguusap, naputol ito at ang huling nasabi ni Rose ay may mga zombies. "Chapter 25: Bulacan" Habang nakaupo sina Nina at Zack, nangamba si Nina para sa kanyang kaibigang si Rose, sinabi ni Zack na isa namang agent si Rose kaya masusurvive niya itong outbreak. Magiisang oras na ang byahe at si Nina ay nababahala parin kay Rose. Hindi niya ito matawagan kaya tinext na lamang niya ito at nagbakasakaling mabasa niya ito. "Chapter 26: Roy" Habang nagpaplano kung saan sila pupunta, may bigla silang narinig na pagkasa ng baril at may nagsalitang boses ng isang babae. Tinanong ng babae kung may kagat ba ang mga bata hanggang sa nakasigurado na to sa mga ito. Maya maya ay tinutukan niya sila ng baril at bigla silang pinayuko. Napagalamang ito ay ang zombified na Charlton at pinatay niya ito. Matapos nito ay nagalok ang babae na siya ang magmaneho papunta sa lugar kung saan pupunta sina Jinnah, nagdalawang isip pa si May pero sa huli ay napapayag rin niya ito. Nagpakilala ang babae na si Rose. Nagkwentuhan ang lahat tungkol sa mga nangyari sa kanila bago sila magkita kita. Nabanggit ni Rose ang kanyang mga kaibigan at hinahanap niya ito. Matapos nito ay nakarating na sila sa bahay nina Jinnah. Pumasok sila sa loob at agad agad nagayos upang magpahinga. Kinagabihan, naghanap si Rose ng makakain sa kitchen. Inalala niya ang kanyang mga kaibigan at nagpasalamat siya na naitext siya ni Nina bago mawalan ng signal. Habang kumakain siya, nakita niya si Jinnah na gising pa at nagusap ang dalawa tungkol sa napagusapan nila sa kotse. Matapos nito ay natulog na ang dalawa. Ilang araw silang namalagi sa lugar ni Jinnah. Nabahala si Ail at nagisip kung nasaan naba si James ngayon dahil alam ni Ail na gusto ni James ang zombie at ngayon ay nagkatotoo na. Maya maya nagtanong si Rose sa apat kung sino ang gustong kumuha ng supplies kasama siya, nagpresinta si Ronn na sumama. Bago umalis ay pinahiram ni Jinnah ang revolver ng kaniyang tatay kay Ronn. Paalis na sana sila nang nakarinig sila ng isang malakas na pagsabog kaya napagdesisyunan nilang dalawa na tingnan ito. Naglakad lamang sina Rose at Ronn papunta sa pagsabog na narinig nila, nagbabakasakaling may mga survivors na napahamak, nang lumapit sila, una nilang nakita ay mga sundalo, naisip ni Rose na baka ito ay sina Andrew pero naputol ito nang nakita ni Ronn sina Roy at Gabby, ngunit si Gabby ay patay na. Agad agad nilang kinuha si Roy at dinala pabalik sa lugar nila Jinnah. Pagbalik sa bahay, agad agad nilang ginamot si Roy hanggang sa maging maayos ang lagay nito. Muli nanamang nabanggit ni Jinnah ang tungkol sa napagusapan nila kagabi. Napagusapan nila ang tungkol sa mga kaibigan ni Rose na papuntang baguio, nagtaka si Jinnah at napaisip na baka papunta ring baguio sina Roy. Upang sila ay makatiyak ay hinantay nilang magkamalay ito. Maya maya ay lumabas muna si Rose upang magpahangin. Nagising si Roy na inikagulat nina May at Ail, tinawag nila ang iba nilang kasama, Habang naguusap ang mga magkaklase, lumabas muna si Rose dahil may nasasagap siyang signal mula sa radyo na nakuha niya. Tinanong agad ni Roy kung nasaan sina Gabby at Arvin at sinabi ni Ronn na si Gabby lang ang nakita niya sa crash site, sinubukang bumalik ni Roy pero pinigilan na ito ng grupo. Naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah. "Chapter 27: I Care" Madaling araw pa lamang ay nagplano na sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid kasama sina Andrew, Rose, Zack, Nina at Aldrin kung paano nila lalagyan ng barricade ang lugar. Hinati ni Eric ang lahat sa lima upang magtulong lahat na mapabilis ang pagpoprotekta ng lugar. Maya maya ay narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong maging sina Rei at Angelo. Ang unang grupo na kinabibilangan nina Eric, Rose, Andrew, Ronn at Raylan ay ang bahala sa pagbabaricade ng labas ng lugar. Ang unang grupo naman ay nagsimula narin sa kanilang trabaho, napagdesisyunan nila na iusad ang mga kotse at magsilbi itong barricade sa mga zombies, dahil mahirap pagalawin ang mga kotse, napagdesisyunan nina Ronn at Roy na magbantay pa sa labasan upang masiguradong walang zombies na gumambala sa mga nagtutulak ng kotse. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Matapos kumain ay napagdesisyunan naman nina Rose, Aldrin Eric at Andrew na gumawa ng isang watch tower para maging secured pa ang lugar, pumunta sila Rose at Andrew sa isang malapit ng wood shop na sinabi ni Eric para kumuha ng supplies sa pag gawa nito. Nagkaroon ng kaunting bakbakan pero naresolusyunan din na man agad. Pagkabalik nila, naaninag nila si Brian kasama sina Isabelle , Maybelle at Eric. Nagtaka sila kung bakit siya nandoon kaya pumunta sila agad doon at nakialam. "Chapter 29: Brian" Matapos umalis nina Rose at Andrew, naiwan sina Eric at Aldrin sa labas ng grocery store. Nagusap ang dalawa kung saan nila balak ilagay ang watchtower. Habang tuloy ang diskusyon, biglang dumating sina Isabelle at Maybelle upang sabihan si Eric tungkol sa isang bagay. Hindi ito natuloy dahil nakita nila si Brian na papunta sa lugar nila. Sugatan siya nang makita ng lahat kaya agad agad itong tinulungan ni Aldrin. Dumating narin sina Andrew at Rose galing sa wood shop. Pagkalapit ni Brian sa grupo, nabanggit niya na na overrun ang ospital at namatay na si Zechariah. Hindi naniniwala si Andrew sa mga sinasabi ni Brian kaya ikwinento niya lahat ng detalye kung paano na overrun ang lugar. Kahit hindi kumbinsido ang iba, pinapasok parin nila si Brian sa loob para gamutin ang kanyang mga sugat. Habang papasok ay nakita rin nina Rain, Jinnah, May at Ail si Brian at nagtataka rin ang mga ito, binilinan ni Eric si Maybelle na siya muna ang bahala sa mga bata. Matapos nito ay umalis na sila Maybelle maging sina Andrew at Rose. Sina Eric, Aldrin at Isabelle nalang ang naiwan sa drug store. Maya maya ay lumabas ng drug store si Isabelle upang kumuha ng makakain ni Brian. Pagkalabas ng drug store nina Andrew at Rose, sinabi ni Andrew na hindi ito nagtitiwala kay Brian na sinangayunan naman ni Rose. Naputol ang usapan ng marinig ito ni Isabelle, ipinagtanggol niya ang kaibigan niya. Matapos nito ay kumuha ng makakain sina Isabelle at Rose para kay Brian habang si Andrew ay nagpahangin muna sa labas. Maya maya ay lumabas si Eric upang asikasuhin ang tungkol sa watch tower. Kinausap niya sina Rose at Andrew patungkol rito, sinabi nila na wala silang nakitang mga kahoy roon. Maya maya ay sumingit sa usapan si Brian, sinabi niya na may alam siyang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy, kahit na walang tiwala si Andrew ay naniwala parin ang mga kaibigan ni Brian. Naghanda na sila Andrew, Rose , Aldrin, Eric at Brian upang umalis habang si Isabelle ay nagpaiwan para sabihan ang iba tungkol sa plano. Maya maya ay umalis na ang lima, tinuro ni Brian ang lugar kung saan may mga kahoy siyang nakita. Habang nasa biyahe, nagtataka sila kung bakit walang mga zombies sa daan hanggang sa destinasyon nila, sinabi na lamang nila na sinswerte sila. Pagbaba nila ng van, tinanong nila si Brian kung nasaan na ang mga kahoy na nakita niya, hindi ito nagsalita hanggang sa pinatulog ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat. Matapos itali ng mga kasamahan ni Brian ang apat, tinanong ni Brian kung nasaan si Zechariah, sinabi ng mga kasamahan nito na papunta na ito sa Puregold. Nagtaka ang mga kasamahan ni Brian kung bakit hindi nalang nila patayin ang apat, hindi ito sinagot ni Brian at sinabing magiwan na lamang sila ng zombies sa paligid. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Sinabihan ni Isabelle sina Omid, Raylan at Ronn na maglookout muna sa labas dahil umalis sina Eric, Aldrin, Andrew, Rose at Brian para maghanap ng kahoy. Kinabahan si Maybelle para kina Eric, sinigurado ni Isabelle na armado ang mga ito nung umalis. Hindi parin nawala ang kaba ni Maybelle sa kabila ng mga sinabi ni Isabelle kaya inaya na lamang ni Isabelle ang kanyang kapatid na kumain. Nabanggit ni Isabelle ang grupo nina Eric noong nagsasagutan sila ni Zechariah. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Dinala na sina Maybelle at Isabelle kung nasaan sina Zechariah at Omid. Nakita nila si Omid na duguan at may saksak sa tiyan. Dahil dito nagusap ang tatlo at sinubukan nilang ibalik ang dating Zechariah. Dito nalaman na dahil sa selos kay Eric kaya naging ganito si Zechariah. Matapos ang rebelasyon na ito, sinabihan ni Isabelle si Zechariah na nangdamay pa siya ng iba, dahil dito nauwi ito sa tutukan ng baril hanggang sa nabaril niya si Isabelle sa balikat. Hindi parin nagpaawat si Isabelle sa pangsusumbat kay Zechariah kaya balak na sana itong barilin pa ni Zechariah nang dumating na sina Eric, Rose, Andrew at Aldrin at binaril ang dalawang kasama ni Zechariah habang si Zec naman ay nabaril sa paa. Matapos nito ay napagalamang pinilit lamang si Brian na gawin ang pinapagawa ni Zechariah kaya naging kakampi narin ito nina Eric. Habang naguusap ang dalawang panig, hindi namalayan ng lahat na may zombie na nakapasok nang lugar at nakagat si Aldrin na siyang ikinagulat ng lahat. Habang nagkakagulo ang lahat, ginamit ni Zechariah ang pagkakataong ito para gantihan si Brian. Ginilitan niya ito sa leeg na siyang ikinamatay nito. Matapos itong gawin ni Zechariah ay tumakbo ito na siya namang hinabol ni Eric. Sina Andrew at Rose ay nahiwalay rin dahil sa kumosyon. Pumasok ang dalawa sa staff room kung saan nasa loob sina Rain at Emman. Nagtanong sina Andrew kung nasaan ang mga kasama ng mga bata habang sina Emman ay nagtanong kung anong nangyayari sa labas. Habang nasa diskusyon, tinanong nina Andrew kung nakita ba nila sina Zack at Nina. Matapos ang paguusap, napagdesisyunan nang apat na hanapin ang mga nahiwalay nilang mga kasama. Pagkalabas nila ng staff room, nagsimula nang sumigaw ang apat para marinig nang mga nagtatago nilang mga kaibigan. Unang lumabas ay sina Eva at Roy. Matapos nito ay dumiretso na sila sa storage room upang puntahan sina Maybelle. Napagdesisyunan din nila na aalis sila ng lugar gamit ang van. Sa storage room, sinubukang i revive ni Maybelle at Isabelle si Omid pero huli na ang lahat. Matapos nito ay pumasok narin lahat ng mga kasamahan nila. Nagtanungan ang lahat kung sino ang kulang. Napagalamang wala sina Eric, Raylan, Ronn, at Denie. Habang si Rose ay binaggit sina Zack at Nina habang si Eva ay binanggit sina Rei at Angelo. Hindi alam nang karamihan na namatay na sina Zack, Nina, Rei at Angelo kaya sinabi na nila ito sa kanila. Natahimik lamang ang lahat. Maya maya ay nagcacrack na ang pintuan, sinubukang tawagan ni Maybelle si Eric sa pamamagitan nang isang walkie talkie ngunit walang sumasagot. Dahil dito napilitan silang umalis at sumakay na papunta sa Van. Habang tumatakbo ang lahat, nadapa si Ail na nagsanhi ng pagkakagat nito sa mga zombies. Matapos nito, sumakay na sila ng van at sinubukan nila muling tawagan si Eric. Hindi parin ito sumasagot hanggang sa sumagot na si Eric. Sa paguusap nina Maybelle at Eric, napagalamang na trap si Eric sa engine room at imposible na itong makatakas pa kaya pinasindihan na ni Eric kay Andrew ang van at sinabing dumeretso na sila sa Baguio. Matapos nito ay umalis na ang natira sa ikalawang grupo. Killed Victims * Charlton ''(Zombified) * Possibly numerous amount of zombies. Trivia * Rose surname is Cruz as stated on "Safehaven". She's the very first character to have her last name on script. * Rose is based on a character from Resident Evil, Ada Wong.